Stepping Outside the Box
by Blondie02
Summary: Ginny just got a new job as a chaser for the American Quidditch Team. What happens when the person she least expected to see again, ends up being on the team, too? DG and RHr, a little GH at the beginning
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. They are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One- Stepping Outside the Box  
  
Ginny was disappointed to see the summer go, for it had been magical. There was only two weeks left before she moved to America, to start her training as a new chaser on the American Quidditch Team, the American Yankees.(A/N: sorry crappy name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything.) She was nervous about venturing out on her own, but excited. She was excited to see who her new roommate would be. (Ginny was supposed to share a small flat with one or two other teammates.)  
  
"Ginny, you ready to leave? We were thinking of going to the Leaky Cauldron before going to the Burrow, is that alright?" Harry asked, as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. (Ginny had gotten together with Harry at the beginning of her seventh year, and moved into the flat that he, Ron, and Hermione shared for the summer.)  
  
"Yeah, is everyone else ready?" Ginny asked, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"They will be in a few minutes." Harry said, and then grinned suspiciously. "What should we do to occupy our time?" He asked, pulling her towards the bed.  
  
She giggled and fell underneath him, onto the bed. After a few minutes of some serious snogging, Ginny whispered, "Harry...oh Harry, we have to stop."  
  
"No, we don't." He said as he started kissing her neck. He always knew where her weak spots were.  
  
'Damn it! Why does he do this to me?' Ginny thought to herself. "Yes we do. Ron and Hermione are waiting," and with that she pushed him off her.  
  
The two left the room, hand in hand, with their fingers interlocked. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Hermione resting in Ron's lap, on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. (Hermione and Ron were engaged, and were so happy together.) 'I hope that some day, Harry and I are as happy as those two.' Ginny thought to herself, a bit envious of the happy couple. "Ready?'' Ron asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Great, let's go." Hermione said, and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
The other three were right behind her. Hermione appeared right in front of the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Ginny, and Harry following her.  
  
"Anyone up for a butterbeert? My treat." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate," Ron replied, with a smile on his face.  
  
After the four sat down at a table by a window, they started talking about Ginny's upcoming trip.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm really excited. I can't wait to meet my teammates and roommate. The only bad thing is leaving you guys. I'm going to miss you so much." Ginny's eyes started tearing up, and with that, she got up and hugged each of her friends. "I think I'm going to miss you most of all," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
After Ginny sat back down, she tried to lighten up the mood by changing the subject.  
  
"So, have you two started making any plans for the wedding, yet?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, his beloved soon-to-be bride, and silently told her, 'This is the time. We need to ask them.' She nodded in approval, and squeezed Ron's hand.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, and gripped Hermione's hand a little tighter. "We want to ask you two if you would be the Maid of Honor, Ginny, and Harry, you be the Best Man. So, will you?"  
  
Ginny's face lit up, and she squealed with delight. "Of course I will! Oh, what about you, Harry?"  
  
"Definitely, I'd be honored." Harry stated.  
  
Ginny beamed, "Oh, Hermione, I can't wait to start on the plans. I think we should get as much done as we can before I leave." Hermione agreed with her.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was five till seven. "We should get going; we're due at the Burrow in a few minutes."  
  
They each finished their butterbeer, got up and quickly apparated to the Burrow for dinner.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's my first Draco/Ginny story. Sorry, but Draco will come later. I'll try and get the next chapter soon. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Once they reached the Burrow, they could all sense chaos. Bill, Fleur, Brooke (Bill & Fleur's daughter,) Charlie, Fred, and George all came back to wish Ginny good luck on her trip. As they walked in the house they were warmly welcomed.

As Ginny and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, the topic of relationships came up.

"So how are the wedding plans going with you and Ron, Hermione?"

"Well you know Ron, he doesn't really want to help because it's too much stress or whatever for him. Ginny and I are having so much fun with them. We plan on getting as much done over the next two weeks as possible. I think the first thing I want to do is go shopping for the dress. Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure how much Ginny and I will get done, so will you help me and my mum with the plans?"

Mrs. Weasley squealed, "Oh, Hermione, I would be delighted, dear." She walked over to her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law and gave her a motherly hug.

"Honey, how are things going with you and Harry? What are you doing once you go to America?"

"Things are great, mum. Harry and I have discussed it, and we love each other so much that we think we can overcome the distance between us, so we are going to try the whole long distance relationship thing, and see where it takes us."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking as if she wanted to say something more, but didn't.

As they were ready to leave, Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"Everything alright?" He asked, looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Ginny..." he said calmly. He knew her too well to know that she wasn't telling the truth.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she hugged him. "Oh, Harry, at dinner it dawned on me that I won't be able to see everyone very much once I leave. I've been trying to hide this, but I can't anymore. I'm scared, Harry. I don't want to leave my family friends, and most of all, you."

Harry loved the feeling of her in his arms, as if she depended on him to keep all harm away from her. He soothingly stroked her hair, when he said," Shh... it's going to be all right, Ginny. We will owl each other, and I'll try to visit you when I can. No matter what, Gin, I'll see you when you come back for Christmas. Everything will be okay; I know this, because you're strong. Plus, I'll always be with you, so you won't be alone. I love you, Ginny Weasley, and I always will.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you, too," and kissed him passionately.

(Two weeks later)

Ginny's whole family came to see her before she left. She had already sent her stuff ahead of time, so all she had to do was apparate there.

After she finished hugging her family she came upon the trio. She hugged Ron and Hermione goodbye before she looked teary eyed at Harry. She squeezed him as she hugged him. They parted a few minutes later, and Harry kissed Ginny with all the passion he could muster. He told her that he loved her and would see her at Christmas.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she glanced at her loved ones before apparating off to America.

Immediately she arrived at a Quidditch Pitch somewhere in the rural part of California.

"Ginny!" a tall, brunette with long, wavy hair exclaimed. "I'm glad you got here alright. Oh, I'm Jen by the way, but you already knew that. Come on, I want you to meet the rest of the team."

Ginny was surprised by Jen's energy. She seemed nice, and hopefully was a good captain. She followed Jen to the locker room.

There were four people waiting for the two, and she was glad to be welcomed with warm smiles.

"Ginny, meet the team," Jen said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginny said softly.

Jen introduced the other two chasers, Allison and Matt, and the two beaters, Brad and Lauren. "Lauren is going to be one of your roommates, and the other is the seeker who seems to be missing." Jen said as she looked a bit angry. "Oh well, let's get to know you until he shows."

"So, Ginny, how old are you?" Allison asked.

"I just turned 18 this summer," she replied.

"Ah, a youngin. Almost all of us are in our twenties," Brad said, jokingly.

Just then, an attractive, tall, muscular blonde walked in. 'Wow!' Ginny thought. 'Wait! I shouldn't be thinking this, I've got Harry,' she thought, slightly scowling at herself.

"It's about time!" Jenny said. "Ginny, I would like you to meet our seeker, and your roommate, Draco Malfoy."

A/N: Sorry, I tried to seperate the segments in this chapter but it just didn't work, hope you're not confused! Please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The thing I do own is this plot.

Chapter Three:

_"What?"_ they both said simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell me Weasley was the new chaser? _I demand_ a new roommate," he spat with disgust.

Ginny just stood there, shooting dagger at Malfoy with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Well, obviously, you two already know each other, so there's no need for introductions. I'm sorry, but everything's already worked out, you can't change roommates. You'll just have to learn how to get along."

"I can't believe this shit," Draco muttered under his breath.

Oh, you think I'm thrilled about this?' Ginny thought.

"Well Ginny, I think it's best to get all settled in," Jenny said. "Draco, go show her the apartment, so she can get settled."

Since Ginny didn't know what the apartment looked like, Draco had to hold her hand while he apparated, so they could both get there. With a pop the two were gone.

* * *

A few second later, they had arrived. Draco quickly took his hand back. Ginny looked around, amazed that she was finally on her own. The only bad thing about it was that she was very far from Harry.

The apartment was average: three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Draco gave her a short tour, eager to get away from her. They ended in her room.

"Let's get one thing straight, Weasley. I'm not happy about this arrangement. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?" he said, his cold, silver-gray eyes glaring at her.

"Sounds good to me. I'll try my best to be civilized, Malfoy, but I'm not promising anything," she snapped.

"We've got a team dinner at seven, so be ready," he said, harshly, before leaving.

Ginny glanced around her room. The walls were pale green; her bed was a double, with no sheets. There was a small desk on the opposite wall, next to a window overlooking the apartment complex's basketball court. Boxes were gathered in the middle of the room.

'This won't do,' Ginny thought. She grabbed her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, everything was in place, and the boxes were gone. Her clothes were all in the closet, pictures on the desk, and her bed was made. 'Much better,' she thought. Ginny glanced at the clock; it was 5:30. She decided to write to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She got out some parchment, and settled at the desk.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you already. My teammates seem really nice. I'm rooming with two of them. We're going out to dinner tonight, and I'm excited to get to know everybody. I'm sorry this letter is short, but I have to write two more letters quickly. Remember, I love you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She wrote a similar letter to Ron. The only person she decided to tell about Draco was Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! I just arrived at my "new" home. I'm so excited to start Quidditch training. My team seems really nice. Our captain, Jenny, somehow reminds me of you. I need to tell you something, but please don't tell anybody. If Harry found out, I don't know what would happen. Draco Malfoy is the seeker for my new team. As if that wasn't bad enough, he's my roommate, along with a girl named Lauren. We both tried to get me into another apartment, but unfortunately, it didn't work. I really hope this will somehow word out. Remember, please don't tell them._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

After she finished, she took Pig out of his cage. (After Ron graduated, he bought a new owl, and gave Pig to Ginny.) She tied the three letters to his leg, and gave him some direction before he took off.

knock-knock

"Come in," Ginny said.

Lauren popped her head in, before entering the room.

"Hey! Just seeing how you're doing," Lauren stated.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," Ginny replied. "Do you know where we're going for dinner? I don't know what to wear."

"I think we're just going to a little place for Chinese. You'll be fine in jeans and a top," Lauren said, simply. "Sorry, I don't want to be nosy, but I was wondering, what was that whole thing between you and Draco earlier?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Oh, we just went to school together. We never really got along. He always made fun of my family and my friends."

"Really?" she said, her face showed confusion. "He seems so nice."

"Hmm…I just hope I can get along with him. Don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Hey, you'd better start getting ready we leave in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, thanks," Ginny said as Lauren left.

* * *

Ginny looked herself up and down in the mirror. She decided on some jeans, a tight black sleeveless top, and some black flats. She only wore a little makeup, because she didn't really need it due to her natural beauty. Her hair was naturally wavy, and fell a few inches below her shoulders. Satisfied with her appearance, she met Lauren and Draco in the living room. She was surprised to see the rest of the team there.

Since the restaurant was only a few blocks away, they decided to walk. About ten minutes later, they were all seated, looking over menus. After the waiter took their orders, everyone wanted to get to know Ginny.

"So, Ginny, tell us a little about yourself. Do you have a boyfriend?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. His name is Harry," Ginny said, she smiled at the thought of him.

Draco looked disgusted. "Ah, yes. How is the famous Harry Potter?" he asked, with some sarcasm in his voice. Clearly, his feelings toward Harry hadn't changed.

"Harry Potter?" Lauren asked, her eyes big.

Ginny didn't mind, she was used to it. Harry's name had become even more known since he had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. "Yeah, that's him. He's best friends with my brother. I met him when I was ten. He's also friends with one of my best friends, Hermione."

"Wow," Allison said. Draco rolled his eyes.

For the rest of dinner, the team asked Ginny more questions about herself, her experiences at Hogwarts, and Harry, of course. Ginny also asked everyone some questions to get to know them. She tried to be nice, and even asked Draco some questions, to which he answered quickly. As they were leaving, Jen turned to her and said, "Get a good night's sleep, Ginny, practice starts tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for the long wait. Please review, and let me know what you think about the story. Your reviews help, so please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Ginny was due at the Quidditch Pits at 9:00, so she apparated there at 8:45. She went into the locker room and changed into her practice robes. Jen came in and smiled when she saw Ginny.

"Hey, we forgot to put this in your locker."

Ginny's eyes lit up. Jen handed her a brand new Firebolt 04. It was the fastest broom on the market.

"Thank you," Ginny said as Jen handed it to her.

"Everyone else will be here in a few minutes, so why don't you go take some laps?"

"Okay," she smiled as she walked out to the pitch.

Ginny mounted her broom and took off. 'Whoa' she thought, she had never been on such a great broom. As she flew around, she studied her surroundings. The layout was very similar to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. The stands were wooden with red, white, and blue banners hanging on them. There was a picture of the Statue of Liberty on every other banner. She let it all sink in. Flying was one of her favorite things in the world. It was her escape when she needed it. 'How did I ever get this far?' she asked herself. Ginny never expected herself to become a professional Quidditch player; she always thought she would end up working as a nurse up at St. Mungo's, because she was very good in potions at Hogwarts. Actually, Ron had been the one who wanted to be the keeper for the Chudley Cannons. He ended up working for the Ministry, Hermione was training to be a doctor at St. Mungo's, and Harry was in Auror training. She snapped out of her streaming thoughts when she heard a whistle, and saw Jen motioning for her.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna do some drills. Ginny, a few of them are similar to drills you would do to practice basketball."

"Wait, what's basketball?" Ginny looked confusedly at everyone.

"They don't have it really in Britain, Jen," Draco mentioned.

"Oh, well it's a muggle sport that is very popular here. It's not that important, we'll demonstrate it, and then you try. Draco, stand in for Ginny right now."

Draco, Allison, Matt, Brad, and Jen took off. Jen took her position as keeper. The other four went to the other end of the pitch. Draco, Allison, and Matt got into a line of three. Brad was off to the side, holding Quaffle.

Lauren explained to Ginny what was going on as she watched them perform the weave. Brad passed the Quaffle to Allison, who was in the middle. Then she passed to Draco, and moved behind him. Draco passed it over to Matt, and flew behind him. Then Matt passed it over to Allison, and flew and took her spot as she passed the Quaffle to Draco. This repeated until Allison had the Quaffle and put it through the hoop, Jen narrowly missed it. Ginny took Draco's place, and did the exact same thing as she had seen only a few moments before. This time, she scored. For the rest of the day, the team did drills, and showed Ginny all the plays they had. After practice, Ginny changed out of her robes, and into sweats. She apparated home, and made herself a sandwich. She ate dinner quickly, looking forward to a long bubble bath because she was exhausted from her grueling work out. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Draco standing there, getting into the shower.

"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco turned around and yelled, "Weasley! Get the bloody hell out!"

Ginny quickly shut the door. She leaned against the door and blushed. She didn't see anything inappropriate because it went by too fast. She did notice, however, his ripped abs. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought as she found herself thinking about his muscular build.

While Ginny was waiting for the bathroom to be free, she decided to study some team plays. She took out the enchanted playbook Jen gave her and started to flip through it. An hour later, after she had memorized four plays, she finally got her bath. Once she had changed into her pj's, a deep pink tank top and black pajama bottoms, she did a quick spell to dry her hair. She looked at the clock; it was about 10:00. Her favorite show, Friends, was about to be on. She didn't care that they were reruns, they were always hilarious. Ginny didn't even know what a television was until she went to Hermione's house once during the summer after her 5th year. Hermione explained what it was to her, and she fell in love immediately. Ginny's parents could never afford one, so after Fred and George's shop was a success, she asked them for one for Christmas in her 6th year. Ginny was kind, and decided to keep it at the Burrow while she was in America, because her father loved it. Ginny grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun before going to the living room and plopping on the couch. She grabbed the remote, and flipped until she found the channel. The theme came on and Ginny started singing along.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
But ... I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'cause you're there for me too._

When the commercial came on, she got up to get something to drink. She turned around and saw Draco standing there with a smirk on his face. He was also in his sleepwear, blue and green boxers and a white wife beater. He looked hot.

"What?" Ginny asked, her eyes were fiery, trying to keep herself from staring.

"Nothin, Weasley. Make sure you knock next time, got it?"

"Malfoy, it wouldn't have happened if you locked the door."

"Whatever. Sweet dreams, Weasley," Draco said sarcastically, as he went back to his room.

Ginny got herself a glass of water and went back to watching T.V. She drifted to sleep with thoughts of what her first professional Quidditch game would be like.

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers, I didn't think that many people liked my story, because not many reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

b A/N: I just thought I'd let you know before you read, because you may get confused. I decided to switch points of view from Ginny, to Draco. Let me know what you think about this, if you like it or not. I'll probably use your reviews to help me in future chapters. Thanks! /b 

Chapter Five:

At 7:00, Draco's alarm went off. He got up and changed into some athletic shorts and a tee shirt. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door, on the way to the gym. During the five minutes it took him to walk there, he couldn't help but think about what happened the day before. Surprisingly, it didn't upset him as much as the thought. Of course, he was slightly embarrassed, but who wouldn't be? Draco found himself somewhat attracted to Ginny, even though he didn't want to be, he couldn't help it. His thought quickly left his mind when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey sexy, looking for me" a cool, breezy voice said.

"Hey, Rachel," Draco said. He turned around, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel, his girlfriend of about three months, smiled. She was gorgeous. Rachel was about 5'8, had bronze skin, and long, silky black hair. They walked into the gym to do their weekly workout together. An hour and a half later they went to a local diner for breakfast. They sat in a booth, and ordered. After the waitress brought them their coffee, Rachel started asking Draco questions about Ginny.

"So, who's the new chaser?"

"Oh, her name's Ginny. She went to Hogwarts, too, but she was a year younger than me."

Rachel had a sly look on her face, and a smile playing on her lips. "So…when can I meet her?"

Draco choked on his coffee. "What? You, you want to meet her?" he stuttered.

Rachel furried her eyebrows in a confused way. "Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean I've met all of your other teammates. Why? You I don't /I want me to meet her?"

Draco softened his voice, "Well no, it's not that. I just, I don't know. On Friday, before we go out, you can meet her. Okay?"

"Great," she said as she sipped on her orange juice.

Draco took a few more bites of his pancakes, and then looked at his watch.

"I gotta go, Rach," said Draco as he got up. "It's on me," he said, putting the money on the table. "See you Friday." He smiled and kissed her good bye.

hr 

(Friday)

Lauren and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen, playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny was winning; she had picked up a thing or two from Ron in previous years. She was carefully plotting her next move when the doorbell rang.

"Got it," Draco called from his room. A few minutes later, Draco walked into the kitchen accompanied by Rachel.

"Hey Lauren."

"Hi, Rachel."

Draco turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this is Rachel, my girlfriend."

Ginny glanced at Draco, then at Rachel. "Hi, nice to meet you," she said as she put out her hand. She put a smile on; she was someone who could hide their emotions. Ginny didn't like Rachel, there was just something about her that was too perfect.

"Nice to meet you, too."

They shook hands, and surveyed each other, discreetly. Everyone stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. Draco, feeling the tension said, "Well, best be on our way. See you later." Rachel waved good-bye as Draco hurried her out the door.

While they were waiting for an elevator, they were both quiet. Once they got on, he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Well?"

"Draco, you have to get a new roommate! I don't trust her. I don't want you hanging around each other," Rachel said, fuming.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't change Ginny living with me. You'll just have to deal with it."

Rachel knowing she wouldn't persuade Draco to do anything about it, made a silent vow to herself to keep a close eye on Ginny.

hr 

b A/N: Well, what did you think? Please let me know…you guys have been awesome about reviewing, and I really appreciate it. Hope you liked it! /b 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. They are property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Six:

After another grueling workout, Ginny collapsed onto her bed. A few minutes later, she drifted off to sleep.

Ginny later awoke with a hand lightly brushing some hair away from her face. She opened her eyes to find the one and only Draco Malfoy watching her carefully.

"Good Morning, Ginny. Sorry to wake you, but we're gonna have to leave soon if you want to make it back to your parents soon. Well, better hurry up, sweets." With that, he kissed her lightly, and left the room.

"What the..." Ginny trailed off. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of a sparkly diamond ring.  
As she got out of bed, she studied her surroundings. She wasn't in the room she fell asleep in. She looked at the wall and saw a picture of Draco hugging her in a park. Soon, she realized that there were many pictues scattered throughout the room that were similar to that one.

Draco walked into the room. "Ginny, what are you doing? We have to leave in a few minutes. Hurry while you get changed, and I'll get David."

'Who's David?' Ginny thought as she watched Draco leave. She went to the closet, and found that it was full of every style of clothing imaginable. She picked out a green turtleneck, jeans, and a very nice pair of black boots. She then headed off, in search of Draco. Finally, she found him in the kitchen, holding a blonde toddler. 'Oh my God, is that imy/i child?' Draco didn't see her, so she just stood back and observed.

"Are you excited to see grandmum and granddad?" Draco said in a fatherly voice.

"Yeah!" the child squealed. Draco smiled.

"Is Merlin going to bring you lots of presents?"

"Yeah!" the child cried, joyfully. "Muma," David said, catching sight of Ginny. He held out his arms, asking for her to hold him. Draco carefully gave his Ginny his son.

Ginny watched David for a few minutes, looking for hints to tell her if he was truely her son. He did greatly resemble Draco. He had the same hair, nose, and chin as his father. She also noticed that David had her emerald eyes, and her tiny ears. There were also a few freckles on his nose. 'So this child really iis/i mine,' she thought, and smiled.  
Although she was young, she had always wanted to have a large family of her own. She then looked at Draco. He was watching her with a look in his eyes that she would've never thought she would see in them. It was the look of pure love. At that instant, she felt a sort of longing towards Draco. She didn't know why, and couldn't explain it. She brushed off the feeling when Draco spoke.

"We really should be going."

"Right," she replied.

"I brought our stuff over this morning, so no need to worry about that."

"Okay," she smiled. She had no idea how they were going to her parents house, so she followed his lead. He put his hand on her lower back, and led her to the fire plac.e The slight contact between them sent shivers up her spine.  
She again, had no idea why.

"You go ahead, honey. I'll take David with me." She was startled he had called her 'honey,' but at the same time,  
if felt sweet. She handed David to Draco, and grabbed some floo powder.

"The Burrow!" she shouted. A few seconds later, she was home, or rather, her old home. After she stepped out,  
she heard a faint noise, and there were Draco and David.

"Hello..." Ginny called.

"Oh, good, you're here," her mother exclaimed as she wlkaed into the room. She kissed Ginny on the cheek, and engulfed her into a motherly hug. She then walked over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, too.

"Hey, mum," he said.

"And how is my grandson?" she squealed as she took him from Draco.

Ginny could feel Draco's arm wrap around her. She slightly stiffened, surprised, and then relaxed. "Mum, where is everyone?"

"Your father is at work. Who knows where everyone else is, but they should be here soon. I can't believe Fred is getting married!" she smiled, even thought they always annoyed her, she still loved them dearly. "I'm curious who exactly this Angelina woman is. I'm so glad that she is joining us for the holidays." She smiled.

"Excuse me mum, but I'm going to put David down, before everyone else gets here."

Mrs. Weasley gladly handed Draco her grandson. After he left she said, "You know, Ginny, I had my doubts when you said you were marrying him. He really turned out to be a great guy."

Ginny smiled, knowing that the fact that her mother said that meant a lot. "Yeah, he is mum. I really think he's a lot different from his father."

"Well, Ginny, I'm gonna go start dinner."

"Okay, mum, I'll come and help you in a few minutes."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley headed off for the kitchen.

Ginny started for her room. When she entered, Draco was watching David sleep. He signaled for her to come in, but to do it quietly.  
She couldn't exactly explain it, but she actually started to feel differently towards Draco.

"We have the most beautiful child in the world," Draco whispered.

"Yeah, we do," Ginny said, looking at how David looked like an angel when he was asleep.

Draco took her hand in to his. The warmth of his hand made her heart start to beat faster. He slowly turned her, so she was facing him.  
He looked at her, and started to lean in. Ginny closed her eyes and also leaned closer. Their lips brushed against each other when a soft knock on the door made her eyes open.

She wasn't in her room at the Burrow. She was in her apartment, in her room. "Come in," she said grogily.

Lauren popped her head in. "Hey, Gin. I was going to make breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She couldn't get that image of Draco going to kiss her out of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R! It makes me write faster, which means the more I update!**


End file.
